


She Remembers

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Series: The Adventures of GatBoss [3]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dyspraxia, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: The reunion of the Boss and Johnny, told through a memory filled with gunshots and not being able to run.





	She Remembers

 Aiden remembers their reunion about as well as she remembers the day Johnny died. The memories are stressful, they're slow yet fast, silent yet deafening. The images that float around her head are coloured with startling detail. Sometimes she wishes she could forget it all.

* * *

 She had just made it out of Johnnys version of simulated Hell, gasping for breath and trying to hold back her vomit, bent over with hands gripping her knees hard enough for her well manicured nails to break her skin. She breathed in and out slowly, trying to steady her breath despite the echoing sounds of alien gunshots circling her. She eventually stood up, picking up her gun and holding onto it like a lifeline, walkimg through the giant ship with loud, determined  stomps of her boots.  
  
 She fought through wave  after wave of Zin, leaving her exhausted and praying for an end to the fight so that she could return to their own ship and grieve for her dead friend anew. She walked through the Zin ship, following the footprints left in red goop-looking stuff. She feared that, once again, she had been wrong, and these footprints didn't _actually_ belong to she thought they did. She was silently terrified of who she would find at the end of the trail - what if it was a stranger? Some citizen who she wouldn't recognize, and the Hell she had just experienced was really her own, and it was still going, intending to leave her broken at the feet of a person she didn't recognize.  
  
 Aiden soldiered on silently, her team speaking to each other back and forth through the comms, serving as the only thing currently keeping her from breaking down.  
  
_Is this even real? Will I have to relive this all over again?_  
  
 Her thoughts were shattered, however, when she heard the familiar grunt of a man she _did_ recognize. A man she could remember: Johnny Gat.  
  
He shot at one last Zin, looking around wildly as the others (Shaundi, Ben King, Asha) swarmed the room and began shooting too. But Aiden couldn't focus, her eyes met Johnnys, his eyes squinting to see without his glasses, and covered in alien _goop_. She ran for him.  
  
 Now, Aiden has never been good at running, having dyspraxia did that to a person, so she always opted for some sort of vehicle, if it meant she wouldn't have to force her feet to go one in front of the other in a quick rythm, which would only ever end with her falling or stumbling over everything in her way.  
  
_But for Johnny? She'd run a fucking marathon._  
  
 She fell, barrelling into his body, wrapping her arms around his neck, gripping the back of his head and running her fingers through his wet hair. She shook with each breath she took, letting her tears fall freely as she nuzzled into shoulder, his arm that wasn't holding a gun wrapping around her waist. He landed on one knee (his good one, thank God), looking as if he was in a lunge-type pose as Aiden sank onto her knees and held onto him, fearing he would disappear into a burst of pixels if so much as lifted a finger. He chuckled.  
  
 "Hey, Boss," He muttered with a smile, shooting at what he assumed was an alien-shaped body, showing no signs of annoyance at the woman hanging off of him, despite the desperate situation they found themselves in.  
  
 "How'd you know it was me?" She whispered, giggling as her trembles and sobs finally abated.  
  
"You're the only person I know that runs stupid" He laughed and dropped the gun, knowing the others would understand, and wrapped his other arm around her as well. He scooped her up in his shaking arms, holding her close and breathing in the familiar scent of her - still the same after all these years. She chuckled at his response, gripping him tighter as the comms went silent and the only sounds surrounding them were gunshots and alien bodies falling.  
  
 Sometimes she wishes she could forget it all - other times, she wants to remember forever. ****


End file.
